The present application relates generally to monitoring systems and, more particularly, to a backplane for use with a monitoring system.
Known machines may exhibit vibrations or other abnormal behavior during operation. One or more sensors may be used to measure such behavior and to determine, for example, an amount of vibration exhibited in a motor drive shaft, a rotational speed of the motor drive shaft, and/or other suitable operational characteristics of a machine or motor. Often, the sensors are coupled to a monitoring system that includes a plurality of monitors. Each monitor receives signals representative of measurements from one or more sensors, performs at least one processing step on the signals, and then transmits the modified signals to a diagnostic platform that displays the measurements to a user.
At least some known legacy monitoring systems include at least one low-speed electrical bus within a backplane that is commonly used to couple to one or more legacy low-speed monitors. However, such monitoring systems may not have a backplane infrastructure that provides sufficient bandwidth to be able to couple to newer higher-speed monitors that use high-speed electrical busses. As such, at least some monitoring systems must either be replaced entirely or be limited to only being used with low speed monitors.